Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course
The Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course is a high level Agility course located in a cave south of Dorgesh-Kaan. The use of it requires at least level 70 Agility, completion of the quest Death to the Dorgeshuun, and a light source. The course can be used to train Agility, Ranged, or split for both skills. The basic premise of the course is to cross obstacles using one of two routes to retrieve an item requested by the goblin Turgall. Either path can also be used to return an item to Turgall, who will bestow an experience bonus depending on which route the player used to depart and return. In order to train Ranged, a mithril grapple and appropriate crossbow will be required, along with 70 Strength and 70 Ranged. The grapple route is seldom used however, as better Ranged training exists. The course looms above the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. To reach the course, travel to Dorgesh-Kaan and go to the very south of the city and ascend to the highest level, not far from the anvil and furnace, then ascend the southern stairs to reach the south dungeon's upper level. The fastest way to get to the course is to break a Dorgesh-Kaan teleport sphere and run to the course in this way. An alternative, slightly slower way to get to the course is to use the fairy ring code placing you underneath the course. Go to the northernmost part of the cave and you'll see ladders to your right. Turgall is found in a well-lit generator room at the north-east corner of the cave and down some stairs. To start training, a player will need to offer to help him retrieve an item from the other generator room to the south-west. Complete the conversation in order to receive the spanner used to extract items from the other generator. He will always give a choice of two items, one delicate and one heavy. The heavy items can only be returned via the agility route, and the delicate items can only be returned via the grapple route. Using the wrong route will result in the item being destroyed. The heavy items are extracted from the boiler while the delicate items are extracted from the console. Recommendations Equipment Using the full agility course: * Mining helmet (Less weight than a lantern) * Weight-reducing clothing such as: ** Penance gloves (-4.5kg) ** Spotted cape (-2kg) or Spottier cape (-4kg) ** Boots of lightness (-4.5kg) ** Graceful outfit * Mith Grapple (MUST if using the grapple section of the course where Movario is at) * Any Crossbow (for the Mith Grapple) Inventory * Spanner (Obtained by talking to Turgall) * 5× Sharks (For failing, could do 16 damage) Agility route Take a heavy item and follow the path of the obstacle course is as follows: New Generator <-> Walk-across cable (tightrope) <-> Swing Cable <-> Swing-across Ladder <-> Swing Cable <-> Squeeze-past Jutting Wall <-> Squeeze-through tunnel <-> Walk-Across cable <-> Swing-across Ladder <-> Old Generator; and reverse to return. The Squeeze-through Tunnel serves as the checkpoint for delicate items, destroying any carried by the player. It is possible to fail on Cables and Ladders even at level 99 Agility, but is not common even with the required minimum of level 70 Agility. A fall will drop a player to the lower level of the dungeon, causing about 10 damage and damaging any item retrieved from the generator. To return to the course, use the stairs found at the north side of the dungeon near the entrance from Dorgesh-Kaan. Having weight-reducing clothing may appear useful, but keep in mind that it is no better to have a negative weight than to have 0 kg. Also, at the 70 agility required to use the course, players can complete the course running the entire time without losing energy over time. Thus, you only have to worry about what you wear if it is heavy enough so that you cannot run the entire time. The ""heavy item"" weighs 3 kg, which is not very much, so you do not use significantly more energy on the return route than on the outward route. A typical lap time for running the whole time is about 2 minutes 40 seconds, while the absolute fastest time possible is about 2 minutes 30 seconds. Obstacles Grapple route Take a light item for the grapple route which is much faster than the agility route, needing only 3 obstacles to be bypassed - all grapples. A crossbow and mithril grapple is required to pass this course, and it is possible to lose the grapple while training, so if you use this route, bring several grapples. You receive Ranged experience for using this route, and a small amount of Agility experience. It is possible to fall while using this route. Carrying a "heavy item" on this route will result in falling. Timings and experience Tips and tricks *A fairy ring is present at the eastern end of the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon which is just below the agility course. The ladder to the agility course is north-west of the ring. *Any version of Kandarin headgear doesn't have weight, and have no chance to become extinguished by accident. *When Turgall tells you what item to retrieve, adjust your Trade option to On (power box), Friends (lever), or Off (cog) to easily remember the item. Other effective options to remember the item are to use public chat, or to move the spanner in your inventory. The item Turgall tells you to retrieve appears in the chatbox as a Game message, so these methods are only necessary if you are e.g. in an active clan chat. *Setting Game option to Filter, Public option to Hide or Off, and remaining options to Off will keep the engineer Turgall's item request as the last line in the message box. Another alternative to this is to switch to the game tab right before you take the part to see what Turgall asked you for.